Amaltea
Amaltea (także Amalteja, bądź Amaltii, z gr. Ἀμάλθεια Amáltheia, łac. AmaltheaW mitologii greckiej jedna z nimf; opiekunka Zeusa w niemowlęctwie. Według innej wersji była to koza, która karmiła Zeusa, a jej ułamany róg miał moc ciągłego napełniania się jedzeniem. Imieniem nimfy (lub kozy) został nazwany jeden z księżyców Jowisza – Amaltea.. Imię to dosłownie oznacza, kobietę, która wykarmiła Zeusa''Zeus w mitologi greckiej był najwyższym z Bogów. Szóste dziecko Rei i Kronosa. Brat Hestii, Demeter, Hery (również jej mąż), Posejdona i Hadesa. Władał błyskawicami. Wychowały go nimfy górskie i koza '''Amaltea') — alikorn, klacz mieszkająca nieopodal Canterlotu. Córka jednorożki i pozornie ziemskiego kucyka. Ukrywa swoją rzadką rasę, ze względu na to, że nie jest z królewskiej rodziny. Pracuje skromnie jako pielęgniarka w Canterlocie. Jest przyrodnią siostrą młodszej jednorożki ShiroImię Shiro oznacza w języku japońskim "biały" oraz adopcyjną matką AkameZ jap. czerwonooka, imię po krwistym kolorze oczu. Powstanie Amaltea została stworzona na wzór Ostatniego jednorożca. Z wyglądu różni się tylko rasą, gdyż autorka, czyli Domi uznała, że to będzie doskonałe wyzwanie napisać o alikornie. Amaltea jest postacią skromną, mimo, iż jest obdarzona niezwykle rzadką rasą. Domi chciała, by Amaltea nie była kolejną księżniczką, posiadającą Element harmonii lub była kuzynką Celestii, gdyż postać byłaby kiczowata. Pozostaje pytanie: czemu pielęgniarka? Amaltea w tym zawodzie mogłaby idealnie ukrywać swoją rasę. W Canterlocie raczej nie ma dużo pacjentów, gdyż większość to jednorożce z magią. Wygląd Alikorn Grzywa i ogon Amaltea ma lekko kręconą grzywę, wpadającą w odcień ciemnego szarego. Jej grzywa jest długa, a ogon faluje w powietrzuTroszkę jak Celestii. W pracy Amaltea w pracy wiąże swoją grzywę, by schować je pod czepekCzepek pielęgniarki i położnej w znaczeniu symbolicznym oznaczał pokorę, chęć służenia innym. Posiadał również znaczenie funkcjonalne: ochronę i zabezpieczenie włosów. jak nakazuje regulamin szpitala. Wiąże ona zwykłą gumką, czasami spinką. Jedynie opada jej jeden mały kosmyk za uszko. Ciekawostką jest to, że wtedy grzywa Amaltii nie faluje. Oczy Amaltea ma różnobarwność tęczówki, czyli heterochromięłac. heterochromia iridis. Zaraz po narodzinach już było widać niewielką ilość ciemnego zielonego na górze oka. Z czasem zielony zaczął "przykrywać" kolor błękitny. Amaltea ma więc oczy w kolorze ciemnego zielonego oraz błękitnego, troszkę ciemniejszego. Jej oczy są również otoczone dość dużą ilością rzęs. Sylwetka Klacz jest wyższa niż inne kucyki, jednak niższa od księżniczek, dlatego aż tak nie wyróżnia się w tłumie. Jest ona rasy alikorn, jest szczupła i ma długie kończyny. Ubiór Amalti musi się w coś ubierać, by zakryć swoje skrzydła. Nosi ona jakieś bolerka, sweterki, a czasami nawet sukienki. W szafie ma jasno różową sukienkę z błękitnym paskiem i to jest jej ulubiony strój. W pracy zawsze nosi biały kitelBiały jako kolor w stroju pielęgniarki symbolizuje czystość i ubóstwo i czarno-biały czepekCzerwony czepek noszą położne. Amaltea nigdy nie zdejmuje w pracy fartuchaNigdy, ponadto tylko Ara narysowała Amalteę w pracy bez kitla. c: Skrzydła Amaltea ma z nimi największy problem. Są one duże, większe od tych, które posiadają pegazy. Skrzydła są bardziej podobne do tych, które posiada Księżniczka Luna. Znaczek Amaltea go nie posiada. Nie spotkała jeszcze swojego przeznaczenia. Dla niej jest to udręką. Jako alikorn, o którym nikt nie wie, jako jedyna nie posiada znaczka. Patrząc na księżniczki zastanawia się jakim cudem została obdarzona takim wielkim błogosławieństwem. DraconequusHybryda różnych zwierząt. Nazwa ta powstała z połączenia łacińskich słów Draco (smok) oraz Equus (koń). Amaltea jako Draconequus jest wysokim stworzeniem z długim ciałem jak u smoka. Posiada duże spiczaste uszy, zakrzywiony róg i parę ostrych kieł. Jej głowa ogólnie przypomina łeb koniarly. Również z tyłu głowy widoczne są dwa duże, szare rogi. Oczy również posiadają heterochromię, tylko z tą różnicą, że są inne źrenice (niczym wręcz jak u kota, bądź smoka). Jej włosy uznajmy, że to są włosy, nie grzywa bo tak falują w powietrzu i mają taki sam kolor jak oryginalnie, podobnie co sierść. Jej skrzydła są potężnie duże, przypominają te u anioła. Najlepszymi przemianami u Amaltey są jej kopyta. Każde z nich jest inne. Prawa przednia łapa to łapa od lamparta, natomiast lewa pochodzi od niedźwiedzia. Tylna lewa to łapa wilka, a prawa jest od kucyka. Jej ogon oczywiście jest smoczy i bardzo długi. Przypomina ogon japońskiego smokaMoim zdaniem. Historia Narodziny Amaltea urodziła się w rodzinie pochodzącej z Ponyville. Żaden z przodków nie był spokrewniony z księżniczkami. Matka klaczki była jednorożcem, co prawda pracowała w pałacu i miała kontakt z kapitanami straży oraz z samymi księżniczkami, jednak spokrewniona nie była. Ojciec był skromnym ziemskim kucem, który prowadził rodzinny biznes sprzedaży kwiatów. Narodziny klaczy były czymś niezwykłym i niepokojącym. Matka chciała ukryć przed mężem rasę córki, dlatego magią sprawiła, że skrzydła były "niewidzialne". Ojciec z radością patrzył na córkę, na piękną z pozoru jednorożkę. Matka zdawała sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie nie będzie działało wiecznie. Mała miała niekontrolowane wzloty w górę i niekontrolowane czarowanie. Latanie usprawiedliwiała magią córki. Ojciec niczego nie podejrzewał, jednak co skrywała matka klaczki nikt by się nie spodziewał.. Przeprowadzki thumb|Amaltii popisuje się lewitowaniem ołóweczkaAmaltea z wiekiem stawała się wyższa, a jej grzywa zaczęła powoli falować jak u księżniczek. Ojciec na początku żartował, że ma córkę księżniczkę. Matce do śmiechu jakoś nie było. Mieszkali oni w pobliżu Canterlotu na pograniczu z Ponyville. Klaczka była jeszcze za mała na przeprowadzki. Tego dnia właśnie na księżyc została wygnana niejaka Księżniczka Luna. Wysłanie jej na księżyc spowodowało zniszczenia w okolicach Canterlotu i wymuszoną przeprowadzkę rodziny. Postanowili pozostać w Ponyville. Tam klaczka zadomowiła się szybko, jednak były kuce, które jej dokuczały. Otóż Amaltea nie zawsze potrafiła ukryć swoje skrzydła. Inni żartowali, że je sobie "dokleiła". Klaczka była tym smutna i zamykała się w pokoju. Pewnego dnia na podwórku klaczka bawiła się sama w piaskownicy. Podszedł do niej jeden z łobuzów i zaczął wyzywać. Amaltea zaczęła się denerwować i nieświadomie wzniosła się w górę i używając magii zrobiła wielką dziurę w ziemi. Przerażona uciekła do taty. Wbiegła do domu i zaczęła płakać w niebo głosy. Ojciec nie wiedział co ma robić, gdyż zauważył u córki..skrzydła. Ucieczka od ojca? Amaltea została wysłana do swojego pokoju. Jedynie co słyszała to krzyki, wrzaski i spadające przedmioty w domu. Przerażona klaczka schowała się pod biurkiem. Nagle przez okno coś wpadło. Klaczka przypatrzyła się i zobaczyła, że był to mały biały królik. Również przerażony jak ona. Przytuliła go i oboje byli pod biurkiem. Klaczka nie słyszała o co kłócili się rodzice. Wolała być w swoim dziecięcym świecie, bez kłótni, wrzasków, przemocy i wyzwisk. Wyobrażała sobie miłe rzeczy, tuląc nowego towarzysza. Nagle do domu wbiegła zapłakana matka z rzeczami szybko wzięła córkę, spakowała szybko jej kilka rzeczy i w ułamku sekundy..nie było ich w domu. Czasy młode Mijały lata od przeprowadzki od ojca, za którym Amaltea tęskniła. Codziennie pytała się matki, czemu musiały od niego odejść. Ona jednak milczała i od razu zmieniała temat. Klaczkę trzeba było wysłać już do szkoły, czego obawiała się matka. Znała zaklęcie, które sprawi, że skrzydła znikną na długo, jednak nie dysponowała taką wielką magią. Postanowiła się poradzić zebry z lasu Everfree. Porada Tą zebrą była oczywiście Zecorahttp://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Zecora . Widząc w drzwiach swoich małą klaczkę alikorna i jej matkę jednorożkę od razu wiedziała w czym rzecz. Matka bardzo prosiła Zecorę o jakieś zaklęcie, które sprawi, że na dłuższą chwilę znikną skrzydła jej córki. Zecora jednak odpowiedziała: :Zecora: Czary nie dla mnie, róg sprawa nie moja, eliksir na skrzydła żem podać Wam skora. Podziękowania dla Agnes za rymy c: Zecora przyniosła dość spory flakonik z jakąś fioletową substancją. Amalthea była coraz bardziej przerażona zebrą, gdyż dotąd widziała tylko kucyki. Zecora podeszła do klaczki i szepnęła jej: :Zecora: Rasą rzadką zostałaś obdarowana jednak za jaką cenę, dobrze wiem ja sama. Matka klaczki słysząc to szybko wzięła flakonik, nie słuchając co mówi dalej zebra, zapłaciła za niego i wyszła z córką. Trudności z akceptowaniem swojej rasy Eliksir działał doskonale. Amaltea mogła spokojnie pójść do szkoły jako jednorożec. Z matką mieszkały teraz w Manehattan i do szkoły uczęszczało dużo ziemskich kucyków. Amaltea była bardzo lubiana, bo jako jedna z nielicznych osób posiadała róg. Pewnego dnia do szkoły miał przyjść specjalny gość. Amaltea została wybrana jako przewodnicząca klasy i miała przywitać gościa. Wszystko było super, cacy, gdyby nie to, że tym gościem była Księżniczka Celestia... Amaltea widząc dużego alikorna, takim, jakim ona miała być stała cała przerażona. Kopyta się nad nią ugięły. Nie mogła wymówić ani jednego słowa. Widząc księżniczkę od razu powróciły wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Celestia miała niemal białą jak śnieg sierść, duże skrzydła i długi róg. Amaltea wyróżniała się również długim rogiem wśród jednorożców i od czasu do czasu falowała jej grzywa. Kiedy księżniczka do niej podeszła, klaczka wydusiła z siebie niemal tylko 4 słowa: :Amaltea: Witamy..księżniczkę w szkole... Celestia uśmiechnęła się i poszła dalej, a Amaltea uciekła do łazienki. Wtedy spostrzegła, że eliksir przestał działać. Zamknęła się w kabinie, kiedy to jej znajoma z klasy weszła za nią. Chciała, by Amaltea wyszła z niej. Klaczka wiedziała jednak, że jeśli to zrobi wyjdzie na jaw jej rasa. Dlatego zrobiła coś czego żałuje do tej pory. Używając zaklęcia teleportacji, jej siła magii była zbyt potężna i przy teleportacji rozwaliła pół szkoły. Znalazła się daleko w lesie i tam mogła płakać do woli, przeklinać siebie samą za to kim jest i co zrobiła. Ucieczka od matki Amalthea nie chciała wracać do matki. Raniło ją to, czemu ona musi być zwykłym jednorożec z zwykłą magią, jej ojciec ziemskim, a ona..jakimś alikornem. Nie chciała również konfrontacji z mamą. Ze szkoły pewnie dzwonili o szkodach, jakie wyrządziła, więc zamiast pewnie wysłuchać klaczki krzyczała by na nią, co miała już opanowane do perfekcji. W młodszych latach mama krzyczała na nią o byle co. Amalthea była jeszcze mała, jednak wiedziała, że matka jej już nie pomoże, dlatego postanowiła uciec. Wykorzystała moment, kiedy była ona w pracy. Amalthea po kolei pakowała swoje rzeczy, jednak nie wszystko. Spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Musiała posunąć się też do kradzieży. Zza kanapy wzięła oszczędności mamy, jednak nie zabrała wszystkiego. Potrzebowała tych pieniędzy, by mieć za co żyć i gdzieś nocować. Nie mogła rozstać się ze swoim kocykiem w różowe kropki i szukała go po całym domu. Klacz straciła poczucie czasu, kiedy do domu wróciła matka. Na szczęście bagaż Amalthea miała przy sobie, zabrała kocyk i jednym ruchem skrzydeł wyfrunęła z domu. Heterochromia oczuRóżnobarwność tęczówki Amalthea pierwszą noc spędziła pod gołym niebem. Rozpłakana i zmarznięta rozpalała małe ognisko. Z gałęzi zrobiła namiot dla siebie, a rzeczy zakopała pod piaskiem, gdyż bała się kradzieży. Amalthea powoli zasypiała. Wciąż przed oczyma miała Księżniczkę Celestię spoglądającą w jej oczy z uwagą. Nie wie, czy może widziała jej lęk lub stres lub po prostu przyglądała się jej. Nazajutrz Amalthea musiała znaleźć miejsce tymczasowego zamieszkania. Nie chciała pukać jak głupia i pytać o to czy może mieszkać dlatego szukała ogłoszeń o chęci współlokatora. Znalazła ogłoszenie ziemskiego kucyka, klaczy pochodzącej z Ponyville. Ruszyła pod ten adres. Otworzyła jej niezwykle sympatycznie wyglądająca niebiesko blada klacz. Kiedy ta ją zobaczyła krzyknęła Rose Pearl'':' O matko jesteś taka blada jak śmierć ;- ; Ale jakie masz ładne dwukolorowe oczy Xd Amalthea nie wiedziała o co klaczy chodzi, ale poproszona by weszła do środka - zrobiła to. Wieczorem klacz zobaczyła, że jej oczy zmieniły kolor, otóż od góry szedł ciemny zielony po niebieski. Spotkanie przyjaciela Amalthea była wycieńczona. Nie wiedziała co ma dalej robić ze swoim życiem i ponownie się rozpłakała, wtedy przez okno wleciało coś znowu, tej samej nocy, kiedy z matką uciekły od ojca. Spojrzała za łóżko, był to biały króliczek. Klaczka rozpoznała malca, a on ją. Królik tamtej nocy pozostawiony przez nią szukał jej. Nie wiadomo czemu od razu tych oboje połączyła wielka więź przyjaźni. Zaakceptowanie się thumb|rightAmathea nie spała całą noc tylko myślała nad tym, co teraz ma robić. Jako już nastolatka zapisała się do pobliskiego gimnazjum i chodziła skromnie do klasy gimnazjalnej. W karcie identyfikacyjnej był do wybrania alikorn. Amalthea jednak nawet na to nie spojrzała i zaznaczyła "jednorożec". Nawet swojej współlokatorce nie pokazała się w skrzydłach. Tylko jej królik wiedział, że jest alikornem. Amalthea sama uszyła sobie skromny niebieski sweterek tak, by zakrywał on jej skrzydła. W klasie była najwyższa, przewyższała nawet ogierów. Nie lubiła się wyróżniać z tłumu, bała się tego. Amalthea była dobra z przedmiotów przyrodniczych i ścisłych, natomiast humanistyczne nie szły jej za dobrze, prócz po części historii. Na szczęście jej współlokatorka Rose Pearl była w klasie humanistycznej i pomagały sobie nawzajem. Amatlhea była uważana za jedną z ładnych klaczy, do której nie tylko zarywały ogieryDissss. Podobało jej się to, jednak nie chciała rzucać się w oczy. Amathea musiała jednak dać zaliczkę swojej współlokatorce, a już brakowało jej pieniędzy. W sklepach rozkładała towary, roznosiła ulotki, jednak to nie wystarczyło. Postanowiła więc, że będzie pracować jako opiekunka. Pierwszymi dziećmi, którymi musiała się zająć to były 3 bliźniaki, wyzwanie dla niej. Poradziła sobie jednak znakomicie, za co dostała dość spore wynagrodzenie. Po gimnazjum postanowiła iść do liceum na bio-chemię, gdyż lubiła się uczyć tych przedmiotów. Jednak jaki wybierze zawód, tego jeszcze nie wiedziała. Liceum Amalthea na bio-chemie była najlepsza w klasie, przez to ogiery zaczęły jej dokuczać. Siedziała w pierwszej ławce koło biurka kujon. Klacz jednak znalazła przemiłą koleżankę o imieniu Crystal Night. Była ona jednorożką o beżowej sierści i pomarańczowej grzywie. Crystal miała podobną historię jak Amalthea. Również uciekła z matką od ojca, z tą różnicą, że Crystal nadal jest z matką, a Amalthea od kilku lat mieszka ze współlokatorką, która aktualnie wyjechała. Amalthea i Crystal bardzo zżyły się ze sobą. Uczyły się razem, chodziły do kina, na spacery nocowały u siebie, plotkowały i wiele innych rzeczy. Po pewnym czasie Amalthea zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie powiedzieć Crystal o swojej rasie alikorna. Postanowiła, że powie jej to. Crystal przyszła do niej, by nocować. Amalthea powoli zaczynała temat, a mianowicie o alikornie. Wtedy Crystal wybuchła, że nie znosi księżniczek. Amalthea ucichła i zapytała po prostu dlaczego. :'Crystal Night': Wiesz dlaczego? Z matką przeżyłyśmy tyle trudnych chwil, a one co? One od urodzenia były wychowywane w murach pałacu. Zazdroszczę im tego. Zazdroszczę każdemu, kto posiada róg i zarówno skrzydła. Wiele bym dała, by też tak mieć. Jesteśmy obie jednorożcami, na pewno mnie rozumiesz. Księżniczki nie pomyślały, że inni mogą mieć ciężkie życie. Więc co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? :'Amalthea':...właśnie to. Amalthea popatrzyła na zegarek i stwierdziła, że jest późno. Następnego dnia na lekcji wychowania fizycznego wszystko, by się zmieniło. Amalthea, by jakoś ćwiczyć na wf i nie być pod podejrzeniami uszyła sobie specjalny strój jeszcze w gimnazjum. Był on jednak za mały troszkę, ale nie miała czasu by go poprawić. W tym dniu właśnie grali w koszykówkę. Amalthea nie lubiła tego i stała na obronie. Kiedy jakaś dziewczyna wpadła na nią i..rozpruła jej strój. Wielkie skrzydła ukazały się nad nią. Amalthea była przerażona i rozglądała się, czy nikt nie patrzy. Biegiem pobiegła do szatni, a za nią Crystal. To było właśnie najgorsze. Amalthea nie chciała jej wpuścić do szatni, gdyż wielkie skrzydła były na luzie. Crystal dobijała się do drzwi. Amalthea z płaczem wykrzyczała, by sobie poszła. Wtedy ich przyjaźń zaczęła zanikać i zaczęły się kłócić. Crystal ciągle wypominała jej to, że jej nie ufa i coś przed nią ukrywa. Amalthea nie chciała się przyznać. 3 lata liceum dobiegały końca. Crystal specjalnie wybrała szkołę w Canterlocie, by opuścić Ponyville. Amalthea była bardzo załamana, jakby coś w niej pękło. Znów zaczęła żałować tego, że jest obdarzona niezwykle rzadką rasą. Wybrała jednak szkołę w Canterlocie, by zostać pielęgniarką. Jej dawna współlokatorka chciała nią zostać, jednak nie mogła przez profil humanistyczny. Studia Amalthea zaczęła studia bardzo szybko, by nie myśleć o Crystal. Nie było jednak czasu na myślenie XD. Żeby zostać pielęgniarką klacz musiała nieźle się uczyć. Dosłownie od rana do wieczora. Wynajmowała małe mieszkanko, a ze współlokatorką nadal utrzymywała kontakt. Amalthea nawet zaczęła umawiać się na randki, jednak to nie było nigdy nic poważnego, pomimo tego, że zawsze brała numer telefonu i obiecała, że zadzwoni :u. Był jednak jeden ogier, którym się dość zainteresowała. Był to pegaz, mieszkający od urodzenia w Canterlocie. Szybko jej jednak przeszło, bo dowiedziała się, że jest zaręczony. Amalthea mieszkała ze swoim wiernym przyjacielem króliczkiem. Jeśli Amalthea nie miała dużo nauki na głowie, wylatywali w nocy na spacer. Studia były raczej nudne. Znała kilka kucyków, jednak one wolały jeździć do Ponyvile imprezować, a Amalthea wolała unikać tego miasta. Sesje zdała znakomicie i mogła zacząć pracę po wielu godzinach praktyk w szpitalu. Podjęcie bezpiecznej pracy Praca pielęgniarki wydawała jej się bardzo prosta. Długi fartuch idealnie przykrywał jej skrzydła. Praca w Canterlocie jako pielęgniarka nie była trudna. Większość jednorożców w Canterlocie sama sobie radziła z ranami. Amalthea często jednak robiła opatrunki i uczestniczyła w poważnych operacjach. Praca ta najbardziej jej odpowiadała, nigdy nie narzekała. Spotkanie matki Pewnego dnia zmieniło się życie klaczy. Do szpitala mianowicie trafiła jej matka. Amalthea z początku nie wiedziała, że to ona. Dopiero po tym jak ją zobaczyła. Jej matka wyszła za mąż po raz drugi za jednorożca i dorobili się jednego dziecka - jednorożca. Amalthea nie mogła podejść do matki. Zrobiła jej to koleżanka z pracy. Matka zaczęła się dopytywać o jedną z pielęgniarek, mianowicie o swoją córkę. Amalthea nie mogła wytrzymać tego i pokazała się matce. Stanęły na przeciwko siebie. Jedynie co było słychać do kardiograf i szum zza okna. Matka nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca. Mówiła po cichu, że szukała jej do dziś. Kiedy tylko zrozumiała, że uciekła nie mogła sobie wybaczyć co zrobiła. Amalthea wybuchła płaczem i wtuliła się w matkę. Obie przeprosiły siebie nawzajem, kiedy nadszedł moment prawdy, kiedy Amalthea dowie się sekretu swojej rasy. Matka zaczęła powoli, że jak wie, pracowała blisko straży, księżniczek i miała z nimi kontakt. Kiedy miała powiedzieć ostatnie słowo..pojawiła się prosta linia na kardiografie. Do pokoju wbiegły inne pielęgniarki. Robiły wszystko co w ich mocy by przytrzymać matkę klaczy przy życiu. Na szczęście udało im się to, jednak zapadła ona w śpiączkę. Prawdopodobnie przez bardzo długi czas się nie obudzi. Amalthea zaczęła płakać nad matką. Tą noc spędziła w szpitalu i kolejne..i następne. Nie mogła jednak ciągle być w jednym miejscu. W pracy często zagląda z nadzieją, że jej matka się obudzi. Amalthea po raz kolejny żyła w niepewności. Raz jej przyszło na myśl, żeby odnaleźć ojca. Jednak przypomniała jej się jego mina, gdy zobaczył jej skrzydła. Matka wspomniała też coś o zaklęciu pamięci, więc być może...nie pamięta nawet, że miał rodzinę. Amalthea odpuściła sobie to. Poznała jednak swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę - Shiro. Co prawda, nie była biologiczna, jednak szybko się dogadały. Amalthea również często jej pilnowała. Obecnie Amalthea stara się o awans w szpitalu na ordynatora oddziału, by móc przenieść swoją matkę, która jest w śpiączce na lepszy oddział intensywnej terapii. Spotkanie Akame Amaltea dużo myślała o swojej mamie. Pewnego dnia do szpitala została przywieziona młoda klaczka ze złamanym kopytkiem i to Amaltea musiała się nią zająć. Była trochę zdezorientowana, gdyż ta klaczka nie dość, że przypominała jej młodszą przyrodnią siostrzyczkę to jeszcze kiedyś poinformowała ją o śmierci jej ojca. Amaltea była raczej zamkniętą w sobie klaczą, jednak z Akame rozmawiała jak z dorosłą osobą. Czerwonooka również nie krępowała się. Było to dziwne dla białej klaczy alikorna, gdyż z tego co pamięta była zawsze na uboczu, a teraz rozmawia swobodnie z klaczą. Wpadła nagle na pewien pomysł. Wiedziała, że może mieć przez to problemy, jednak ufała swojej intuicji. Po około godziny wróciła Amaltea z teczką w pyszczku. Oznajmiła Akame, że jest jedyną klaczą, która wywołała u niej emocje, których od dawna nie czuła, czyli "współczucie".Amaltea taka zua. Przekazała Akame informację, że jej mama nie zmarła przypadkowo, a zmarła na cukrzycę, której nie leczyła. Amaltea wytłumaczyła klaczy co to cukrzyca, jednak ona chyba nie za bardzo to zrozumiała. Amaltea po kilku dniach wypisała Akame ze szpitala. Obiecała jej, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczą. Można powiedzieć, że po tym spotkaniu było z Amalteą lepiej. Pierwszy raz nie czuła stresu, jednak jak to mówią "nie chwalcie dnia, przed zachodem słońca". Załamania psychiczne Z biegiem czasu Amaltea coraz częściej czuwała nad swoją matką. Z każdym dniem miała tą złudną nadzieję, że się obudzi, będzie mogła ją przytulić, powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją kocha i tęskni za nią, że... przeprasza, iż uciekła od niej bez słowa. Amaltea miała jej tyle do powiedzenia. Nie przychodziło jej nawet do głowy, że jej mama nie mogła już się obudzić. Kiedy ta myśl, była w jej głowie od razu Amaltea otrząsała się. Zastanawiała się ciągle nad jednym. Była już dorosła, więc mogła tak pomyśleć... skoro jej ojciec był ziemskim, a matka jednorożcem, to po co jej skrzydła. Może była wyjątkowa? Lub... mama ukrywała przed nią, że mają korzenie u samych księżniczek i to ona dostała zaszczyt zostania alikornem. "Księżniczki"... na dźwięk tych słów Amaltea stanęła jak słup soli. Dreszcze przeszły po jej sierści, od tylnych nóg do rogu. Tego dłuższego od zwykłych jednorożców. Poczuła dziwny wstręt. Po prostu wstała i wyszła mówiąc tylko :'Amaltea': Dobranoc mamo, kocham Cię. W domu zastanawiała się co z tym zrobić. Może by tak... zakraść się do pałacu i ukraść coś królewskiego? Może zacznie świecić w kopytach alikorna i wszyscy zbiegną się, by przywitać nową księżniczkę. Amaltea nie tego chciała. Nie wyobrażała sobie nagle, że zacznie nosić koronę, złote buciki i jak to inni nazywają dla zabawy "śliniak"Tu pozdrawiam Suna. Tak naprawdę to ryngrafTrochę szperania w necie i ta da. Amaltea wyobraziła sobie... jak będzie w tym wyglądać i od razu otrząsnęła się. Prywatna pielęgniarka Czas mijał, a życie młodej klaczy było raczej monotonnie. Może poza odwiedzinami klaczki Akame, która umilała czas białemu alikornowi. Amaltea czuła w głębi siebie, że coś jest nie tak. Doglądała swojej matki, bo była pewna, że to z nią zaczyna dziać się coś niedobrego. Myliła się jednak, gdyż jej mama nadal była w śpiączce. Nie było to dobre, jednak zawsze była nadzieja, że w końcu się przebudzi. Pewnego dnia ordynator szpitala, potężny, szary jednorożec zwołał wszystkie pielęgniarki, by uczestniczyły w ważnym zebraniu. Amaltea miała akurat nocną zmianęTzn. trzecia zmiana., więc nie mogła odespać, bo zadzwonili, że ma się stawić jak najszybciej. Amaltea idąc do szpitala, przeklinała wszystkich za to po kolei XDONA NAPRAWDĘ JEST WREDNA. Klacz zdążyła idealnie. Dyrektor szpitala chciał poinformować o złej sytuacji szpitala. Przez to niektórych musi dać na inne odziały, a jeszcze innych wysłać do innych szpitali. Amaltea stała sobie z tyłu jak zawsze i myślała o tym cool por..filmie, który wczoraj oglądała...TELENOWELA , kiedy nagle usłyszała "Amaltea, Ciebie wyślemy do pałacu jako prywatna pielęgniarka księżniczek, gdyż wysoka jesteś dasz im radęNo dobra, może ja wytłumaczę. Postanowiłam coś dopisać do historii Amaltii. Moim zdaniem idealnie by było to, gdyby Amaltii nagle została wysłana do księżniczek, których szczerze nienawidzi, jednak to nie koniec historii. c: Można powiedzieć, że Amaltea wtedy nie wiedziała co ma robić. Serce waliło jej jak młotem, zaczęło robić się duszno. Klacz w ułamku sekundy zemdlała. Obudziła się w sali. Amaltea od razu znowu zaczęła się denerwować. Nie wyobrażała sobie siebie badające "je". Ordynator szpitala mówił jej po cichu, że tak naprawdę zarobki są niezłe, a księżniczki i tak praktycznie same się leczą. Amaltea miała jednak to gdzieś i nie zamierzała być koło "nich". Kiedy wydobrzała, od razu poszła prosić dyrektora o inny przydział. On był nieugięty. Amaltea nie wyobrażała sobie pracy wśród księżniczek. Jednakże, kiedy oznajmiła, że chce odejść z zawodu ordynator od razu zmienił zdanie. Amaltea jednak była nieugięta. Zmiana, którą zaproponował jej ordynator wywołała u niej bardzo wielki stres i klacz musiała odpocząć. Ordynator dał jej niechętnie zwolnienie na czas wypoczynku, gdyż Amaltea skłamała, że po wypadku ma małe złamanieAmaltea jest pielęgniarką, więc jej wierzą kiedy mówi "Boli mnie głowa" Adopcja Akame Amaltea była przez jakiś czas na zwolnieniu i dzięki niemu jej życie zmieniło się o 360 stopni. Na początku klacz była mega szczęśliwa, że ma w końcu czas dla siebie. Mogła leżeć i obijać się w domu wraz ze swoim puszystym przyjacielem. Z biegiem czasu jednak lenistwo zaczęło ją nudzić. Jej dzień zawsze wyglądał tak samo, no chyba, że spotykała się na pogaduszki ze swoimi koleżankami z pracy. Pewnego dnia do jej domu zapukała niejaka Akame, mała klaczka, z którą wiele razy już się widziała. Akame była w szpitalu, by odwiedzić Amalteę, ale nie zastała jej wiele razy i zaczęła się zastanawiać co się stało z białą ''jednorożką. Amaltea niezwykle przez ten czas zżyła się w jakimś stopniu z Akame. Zaczęła dostrzegać to, co kiedyś jej umknęło. Miłość, która dla Amaltey nie była znana za dobrze od samego początku. To była jednak wyjątkowa miłość. Pogłębiło się to, kiedy biała klacz dowiedziała się o złej sytuacji Akame Nie zważając na opinie innych "Samotna matka z dzieckiem", zaadoptowała małą klaczę. Problemem było tylko jedno...Amaltea wiele razy próbowała powiedzieć Akame, że wcale nie jest jednorożcem, a alikornem, jednak za każdym razem nie miała na to odwagi. Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek będzie ją miała. Boi się, że kiedy Akame sama to odkryje, nie wybaczy jej tego. Amaltea z każdym dniem zbiera się w sobie, by nabrać do tego odwagi. Charakter Strachliwość Jak zostało wspomniane wyżej, Amaltea jest niezwykle strachliwa. Boi się, że jej rasa alikorna wyjdzie na jaw. Nie ma nic wspólnego z księżniczkami, ani nie jest z nimi spokrewniona. W pracy czuje się jak najbardziej bezpiecznie. Wie, że nikt nie ma prawa zdjąć jej fartucha i każdy sądzi, że jest zwykłym jednorożcem. Ambicja Od urodzenia Amaltea była zdana na siebie i musiała sobie radzić. Matka nie wiadomo z jakich przyczyn zabrała ją od ojca i zamieszkała z nią z daleka od innych. Amaltea jednak nie mogła tak żyć. Nie chciała być sama i z dala od innych dlatego uciekła w nastoletnim wieku. Przerażona nie wiedziała gdzie się udać, więc wzbiła się w powietrze i przesiedziała na chmurze dobre 2 dni. Postanowiła sobie jednak cel w życiu - skończyć szkołę i zostać kim chce. Sama zrobiła swój sweterek z materiału, który znalazła, zakryła swoje skrzydła i zaczęła się uczyć. Rozwaga Jako młoda klacz Amaltea działała pod wpływem presji. Teraz jednak wszystko przemyśli zanim zrobi. Nie lubi interweniować, musi wszystko zaplanować zanim cokolwiek powie. Każda jej decyzja przejdzie jej przez myśl kilka razy czy robi dobrze, czy źle. Dobrze myśli jej się podczas wieczornych spacerów. Zabiera ze sobą zaprzyjaźnionego królika i idzie z nim w miejsce, o którym nikt nie ma pojęcia. Tam może swobodnie zdjąć sweterek. Samokrytyka Amaltea nie była nigdy zauroczona czy zakochana, to uczucie jest dla niej zupełnie obce, ponieważ sądzi, że urodą raczej nie grzeszy. Nie żartuje nigdy, że jest najpiękniejsza, najmądrzejsza itp. bo wie, że i tak to prawdą nie jest. Przynajmniej ona tak sądzi. W liceum trzymała się raczej z tyłu, jednak miała kilku znajomych, którzy mówili jej, że jest za ładna. Amaltea ma talent do dekorowania. Zawsze umie dobrać kolory by ze sobą współgrały. Wszyscy chwalą to co tworzy, jednak ona zaprzecza za każdym razem. Poczucie humoru Poczuciem humoru Amalthea często przekonywała innych do siebie. Tak naprawdę za dnia się śmiała, a nocą leciały łzy. Nie zna tak szczerze żadnych żartów, można powiedzieć, że leci na żywioł próbując rozbawić kogoś. Często pocieszała osoby smutne lub przygnębione. Nie lubiła smutku u innych. Amalthea czasami też nie błyska swoją inteligencją, wręcz przeciwnie - głupotą jakich mało. Bawi ją też nawet czarny humor, jednak nie za bardzo bawi ją śmianie się z innych. Tolerancja Jedyną osobą, którą ona nie toleruje jest ona sama. Nie obchodzi ją to, że ktoś kiedyś z jej rodziny może przyprowadzić osobę, o tej samej płci. Świat się na tym nie kończy. Denerwuje się, kiedy ktoś wygłasza swoje bezsensowne, nie uzasadnione hejty na jednorożce o znaczkach dostosowane dla pegazów itp. Broni każdego takiego kucyka. Podatność na choroby Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Amaltii jest bardzo chorowita. Często łapie przeziębienie. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ ubrania, które sobie szyje nie są do końca ciepłe. Szalik, który ma na zimę, nie jest z prawdziwej bawełny. Przeziębia się też dość często, kiedy wylatuje nocą na nocne niebo. Niewysypianie się Amaltii często ma koszmary w nocy, dlatego też trudno jest jej spać. Jej sny dotyczą głównie tego, że mogłaby zostać księżniczką, a tego nigdy by nie chciałaWszyscy swoje alikorny tworzą księżniczkami, księciami albo, że kiedyś zostaną nimi, a moja Amaltii nigdy w życiu by tego nie chciała.. Amaltii dodatkowo pracuje na popołudnie do późnej nocy w szpitalu. Czasami zdarzy jej się przysnąć. Na początku swojej pracy brała tabletki nasenne broń Boże ich nie bierzcie, by nie przyjmować pacjentów z worami pod oczami. Równieź przez przeziębienie często nie może zasnąć. Opiekuńczość Jak na pielęgniarkę przystało ahahahahahha Amaltea jest niezwykle opiekuńcza. Bardzo dobrze potrafi się zająć młodymi pacjentami, nawet jak maluchy zaczynają płakać, np podczas pobierania krwi. Wtedy zaczyna czarować, by zająć troszkę maluchów. Ponadto, świetnie dba o swojego króliczka i o adoptowaną klaczkę Akame, mimo, pracy na trzy zmiany. Marudzenie Amaltea od dziecka nie była zadowolona ze wszystkiego. Ciągle jej coś przeszkadzało. Nie potrafi cieszyć się z małych rzeczy. Jest raczej wymagającą klaczą. Na święta nie cieszą ją prezenty typu "ubrania", lecz jakieś gadżety. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ładnie z jej strony, ale nie potrafi zmienić tej cechy. Plotkarstwo Amaltea nie jest wyjątkiem wśród klaczy - zdarza jej się plotkować. Zwłaszcza w szpitalu, na oddziale. Nie jest jednak blisko z żadną tam pielęgniarek, więc uważa na słowa. Jeżeli jednak pielęgniarki są złośliwe, mówiąc o małych źrebiątkach i ich rodzicach, Amaltea używa zaklęcia, które sprawa, że pielęgniarki zapominają o czym mówią. Dobry słuchacz Amaltea nie jest raczej typem gaduły. Jest raczej kucykiem, który woli stanąć z boku i bacznie słuchać. Jest naprawdę doskonałym słuchaczem do rozmowy. Zawsze wszystko sprawnie przeanalizuje. Umiejętności Magia i latanie thumb|right|Amalthea na wieczornym spacerzeAmaltea potrafi świetnie czarować, jednak przez to, że często jej skrzydła są zakryte i nie lata za często ma kłopoty z lataniem. Jej skrzydła są bardzo duże i potrzebują ruchu. Amaltea spędza cały dzień w pracy i tylko wieczorami lata daleko, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Pielęgnacja kwiatów Amaltea z zainteresowania prowadzi swój własny ogródek za domem. Bardzo lub róże i tulipany. Uprawia każdą ich odmianę. Mając tak wielkie skrzydła może bez problemu podlewać kwiatki. Fotografia Alikorn z zamiłowania jest fotografem. Uwielbia fotografować wszystko co się rusza. Kto by pomyślał, że klacz o takiej niezwykłej rasie może mieć takie same zainteresowania jak zwykły kucyk. Fotografuje przyrodę, zwierzęta i rzeczy, najczęściej martwą naturę. Historia Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale Amaltea kocha historię. Jej przedmiotami jednak od zawsze były biologia i chemia. Tak jest do tej pory. Amaltea bardzo interesują dawne czasy. Czasami chciałaby umieć zobaczyć na własne oczy i poczuć na własnej sierści jak to jest żyć w dawnych czasach. Amaltea posiada dość sporą kolekcję książek historycznych, które czytała i pożyczała swojej dawnej współlokatorce. Języki obce Nie znosi ona języka niemieckiego, a preferuje..hiszpański. Amaltea od zawsze chciała umieć ten język. Nie spełniła nadal tego marzenia niestety. Przez brak czasu i pieniędzy nie mogła sobie pozwolić na naukę tego języka. Jedyny język jaki umie dość to angielski. Nim posługuje się w skrajnych przypadkach, ale nie za często. Czeka tylko na okazję, by nauczyć się hiszpańskiego. Equestria Girls Wygląd thumb|right|100pxAmaltea w świecie Equestria Girls ma jasno beżową cerę, nie bladą jak ściana. Jej włosy są szare jak w świecie kucyków. Są ponadto bardzo długie oraz falowane. Co ciekawe falują one również lekko w powietrzu. Oczy również są w dwóch kolorach: od góry: ciemny zielony i jasny błękit. Jej ubiór składa się z jasno różowej, długiej sukienki, która zakrywa nawet kolana. Są na niej lekkie falbanki. Amaltea, by nie wyglądać jak landryna, dodała jasno niebieski pasek na biodra. Jej wysokie obcasy są również w kolorze sukienki. Historia Jak już za pewne każdy wie, Amaltea w świecie kucyków jest ukrywającym się alikornem, pracującym w szpitalu jako pielęgniarka, czuwającym nad swoją matką, która jest w śpiączce i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowie się tajemnicy swojej rasy. Natomiast świat ludzi rożni się o 180 stopni. Amaltea wraz z matką mieszka w miasteczku, a z ojcem widuje się raz 2 razy w tygodniu. Rodzice są po rozwodzie. Amaltea mieszka także z przybranym ojczymem, nowym partnerem jej matki, z którym mają już córkę - Shiro. Amaltea posiada psa rasy Labrador retriever i białego królika. Dziewczyna psa nazwała Pysia, a dla królika nie miała imienia. Amaltea uczęszcza do tej samej szkoły co Eileen, Sur Lucy Prise i Lodestar Secret. Nie zna ich jednak osobiście. Widują się często na korytarzu, gdyż mają razem zajęcia z biologii i chemiiNo przecież nie zrobię swojej ponyfikacji psiapsią mojej wymyślonej OC ; - ; . Amaltea nie wie, że dla chłopaków jest jedną z najładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole zarazkołoSur,AriiiLSXDNikt nie zajął tego..to ja zajmuje to dla mojej OC XD<. Amaltea nie ma jednak chłopaka. Nie miała nigdy w sumie. Nie jest tak na 100% hetero, jak się może wydawać, ale nie jest też homo. Czas pokaże, kiedy się zakocha i w kim. Coś jednak zostało ze świata kucyków. Amaltea nie wiedziała do tej pory czemu jej rodzice się rozwiedli. Wiele razy pytała o to swoją matkę, jednak ta zawsze zmieniała temat. Jej młodsza przyrodnia siostra działała jej na nerwy. Chodziła do tej samej szkoły i zawsze za nią chodziła jak cień. Amaltea postanowiła, że chce pracować jako pielęgniarka. Chodziła na profil biologiczno-chemiczny, razem z Marcepan. Nie poznały się jednak. Amaltea była typem samotnika. Czasami tylko wychodziła z grupką znajomych na imprezy, na zakupy. Nie paliła ona dużą sympatią do Dyrektor Celestii i wicedyrektor Luny. Sama nie we czemu.Tak na serio każdy wie. Ciekawostki thumb|Amaltea tak się wyobraża w roli Draconequus'a. Byłaby osom *Jeżeli kiedykolwiek Amaltea miałaby możliwość zmiany rasy, wybrała by Draconequusa. Nienawidzi alikornów, więc bycie pół smokiem-pół hybrydą innych zwierząt nie czułaby się gorsza od innych. Poza tym Amaltea nie jest taka 'sztywna' - chciałaby nie wyglądać nudno. *Amaltea nie lubi jasnych kolorów, mimo, iż jest blada. *Pije tylko soki. *W pokoju ma stare części zbroi z dawnych okresów wojen. *Amaltea miewa wizje - można to uznać za zdolność paranormalną. Nie jest to jednak częste. Jej wizje dotyczą głównie księżniczek. *Na drugie imię Amaltea ma '''''Aurea, co oznacza z łacińskiego "ukoronowana, uwieńczona". *Jest introwertykiem. *Kiedy Amaltea robi się wściekła, jej oczy zmieniają kolor na ciemniejszy odcień. Nigdy nie zostało wytłumaczone to zjawisko. |} Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Ponysony innych postaci Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł